


The Smartest Witch Of A Generation

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, Parody, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of short "do-over" stories where Hermione tries to put right what once went wrong....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return To Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> With the veritable horde of do-over stories that have appeared in the past few years, all with very similar plots, I thought the genre needed some livening up.

The war was over, but The Side Of The Light had paid a terrible price. Hermione Granger had watched in horror as, one by one, her friends, her loved ones and her beloved were cut down in battle, until only she and Harry Potter remained.

And then he had died, taking Voldemort with him, leaving her alone, with the choice of either rebuilding a society in tatters, or rejoining her partner by putting an end to her misery once and for all.

But Hermione was not known was the smartest witch in a generation for nothing, and she knew there was a third option - to go back and stopped the war before it started.

After sitting through the funerals of all those she had lost, she decided that anything would be better than this, so she went home, locked herself in her room and began the spell that would send her back to the past.

xoxox

"Thank god" She thought, as Harry led her in to the final "trap" that Snape had prepared to protect The Philosopher's Stone. Although she had enjoyed seeing all her friends alive, redoing her first year at Hogwarts had nearly driven her insane. Even though she was the smartest witch of her generation, pretending to be a twelve year old muggle-born who was new to magic was not all that easy, and the fact her partner wouldn't be in the school for a whole year didn't help either.

The occasional night time trips out of the castle to take care of the various horcruxes that were dotted around the country had helped, and they were now in a bag, fastened to her belt, waiting for her to carry out her plan.

She made a pretence at reading through the scroll in front of her, then turned to Harry.

"Okay - it's that one" She said, pointing to the one she knew would let him continue. As he turned to take it, she stunned him, modified his memory, and laid him down on the ground. She reached in to his robes, and pulled out his wand, and stuck it in to her belt, then she picked up the potion herself, drank it, and walked in to the chamber.

"Hey Professor" She said, waving at Quirrell.

"Miss Granger?" Quirrell turned and stared at her "What are you doing here"

"I have come to help you find The Stone" She smiled at the look of confusion on his face "And to tell Voldemort about a prophecy that relates to him"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEEK HIS NAME, YOU FILTHY MU..." Quirrell's rant was cut off in mid flow as Hermione walked over and slapped him.

"Look - you can either work with me, and have your Lord back to his full strength by this evening, or I will destroy The Stone now, and you can do what you like"

"Trust the girl" came a hissing voice from under Quirrell's turban, and Quirrell nodded. Hermione smiled, walked over to the mirror and cast an extraction charm she had learned. Originally it had been used to pull the last horcrux out of Nagini, but she knew it would be adaptable. When the spell finished, she took The Stone and handed it to Quirrell. He took it, smiled, and then placed it on the ground.

Hermione watched with interest as he pulled out his wand, and started chanting a spell over The Stone. A moment later, Voldemort's voice joined in, and the words interleaved themselves, creating what was actually a nice harmonic effect. As the tempo of the spell increased, the air around The Stone began to dance with colours of every hue.

A few minutes later, she smiled as a ghostly figure appeared next to Quirrell, and began to get more and more corporeal as the spell continued.

"Eltana Exum Finite" Quirrell called out. At the same time, the voice of Voldemort hissed something that Hermione presumed was Parseltongue, and the figure became solid.

"Elixa Transmutem" Quirrell said softly, and then smiled as a cloud of mist flew out of his mouth, merged with a shining beam of light coming from The Stone, and flew in to the waiting body of Tom Riddle. As the light faded, she took the bag from her belt, and placed it on the ground infront of her.

"Ahhhhh" Voldemort said "This feels good" He looked down at Hermione "Why would a mudblood help me"

"Because I want to be alive at the end of the war" She smiled sweetly "My Lord - you don't yet have your wand, and should not be unprotected" She held up hers, then pointed at the bag on the floor "Take mine"

Voldemort stared at her for a moment, then took the wand she offered. Turning it over in his hands, he smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Granger" He turned, and - pointing the wand at her, he smiled "You really should learn not to be so trusting, mudblood. AVADA KEDAVRA!" A burst of green light burst from the wand. Hermione merely smiled, and threw the bag she was holding in between them. She continued to stare at Voldemort, so while she didn't get to see the bag explode in a multi-coloured ball of flame, she watched as Voldemort sunk to his knees, gasping as six parts of his soul were destroyed "What have you done to me girl"

"Hey - you destroyed your horcruxes, Tom, not me" She said with a smile, then she pulled Harry's wand out of her belt "Time to say goodnight" She levelled the wand at him, and then - thinking of everyone she had lost - she poured her hate and loathing in to two simple words.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

xoxox

"So, Miss Granger, tell us what happened" Dumbledore was sat behind his desk, facing the three students who had gone down to confront Quirrell.

"Well - I got the potion wrong, and Harry was knocked unconscious" She said, then turned to her friend "Sorry about that"

"S'okay"

"Then I took his wand, as a backup in case I lost mine, and went on to stop Quirrell. But he already had The Stone, and was bringing Voldemort back" She paused "My wand was summoned before I could stop it, but I kept Harry's safe"

"Good thinking" Dumbledore smiled.

"Then Quirrell apparently had an attack of guilt, because when Voldemort was returned, Quirrell turned on him, and they both killed each other with... a green spell"

"The Killing Curse" Dumbledore replied "A very wicked spell indeed"

"Well - when they were both dead, I took their wands, then came back to get Harry" She frowned "I was worried about him and Ron, being all alone" She didn't mention that she spent a few minutes using Harry's wand to levitate things around the chamber, to make sure the Killing Curse it had cast couldn't be detected.

"Well Miss Granger, I believe that you got off very lucky indeed" The Headmaster smiled "And I will make sure to mention your bravery in my report to The Ministry"

"Thank you sir" She looked up at him "I am just glad he is dead"

"As are we all. You may all return to The Tower now"

xoxox

As she walked back to The Tower, she smiled to herself as she thought of the one student she most wanted to see again.

"Maybe I can go visit her this summer at her father's newspaper" She thought to herself.

"Hey - Mione - hurry up will you?" Ron yelled out. She looked up, and smiled again. For the first time, in a long time, the future looked good.

xoxox

Next time : "There's No Place Like Home"


	2. There's No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to stop someone going bad, why not do it before they do?

Tom Riddle leaned back in his chair, and looked at the young men sat around him. For the last few years, he had been gathering - he wouldn't call them friends, but followers, to his cause, and, as he relaxed in the potion master's office, he knew that those who were with him wouldn't reveal what he was about to do.

"Professor, I understand that the Headmaster is retiring" He said, in a friendly tone.

"Sometimes I wonder where you get your information, Tom" Horace Slughorn smiled "You seem to know a lot of things before the rest of the school"

"Is it true?" Riddle asked, deflecting the implied question.

"Why yes, but you didn't hear that from me" He winked.

"Of course not" Riddle smiled "Have you considered taking over his job?"

"Me? Headmaster?" Horace shook his head in amusement "I could never do a job like that - I haven't the patience for it" He studied Tom for a moment "Of course, you, Tom, would be suited perfectly"

"I, sir?" Tom tried to sound surprised, and, from the expression on the teacher's face, it appeared he had been successful "I don't think I would have the patience either"

"Well - I would consider it, if I were you" Horace smiled "I see big things in your future young man - you will go far, and I wouldn't be surprised if, one day soon, you were in a position of power over the rest of us"

There were a few minutes of silence, then Horace looked up at the clock on the wall.

"I think it is time you should be getting back to your common room" He said to the boys. They all stood up, and, after saying goodnight, they filed out, leaving Tom and Horace alone in the room "May I help you, Tom?"

"I was wondering what you could tell me about... horcruxes, sir" Tom stared intently at him.

"Why would you want to know about those? A research project of some type?"

"Of course sir"

"Well - good. Because they are not something any wizard should consider using" Horace frowned, then continued "A horcrux is magical object, that contains a part of a person's soul"

"A part of their soul?" Tom sounded surprised.

"Yes. There is a certain ritual that one could use, if one were so inclined, to split off a part of one's soul, and store it in an object" Horace paced back and forth.

"Why would someone do that, sir?"

"Well - if someone was to die, then a part of their soul would remain, and I suppose there are various rituals one could use to rejoin the two parts of the soul"

"So a person would become immortal?"

"Well - yes" Horace looked at him "You are sure this is for a research project?"

"Yes sir" Tom dismissed his concerns "What would happen if the horcrux was destroyed? Would the soul portion be lost?"

"I suppose so - I haven't done a lot of research in this area, as you could imagine"

"So, wouldn't it be better to create more than one? So that if one is lost, it would not mean a complete loss?"

"But... but..." Horace stuttered "To split a soul that much... I have no idea what that would do to a person"

"Of course, it was just a hypothetical question, sir" Tom smiled "Well - I suppose I should be going"

"It is late" Horace stared at him, as if coming to a decision "When is this project of yours due?"

"By the end of term sir" Horace stared at him for a moment longer, then pulled out two pieces of parchment.

"Take these" He said, writing the name of a book on one, and a pass to the restricted section of the library on another "To Madame Pince in the morning, and I believe you will find the information you need to get an outstanding mark on your project"

"Thank you sir" Tom smiled at him, then turned and left.

xoxox

The next morning, Madame Pince came out of the restricted section of the library, with a smile on her face. As she caught sight of Tom Riddle coming towards her, she schooled her face in to a mask of solemnity.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Professor Slughorn gave me this" He handed her the note. She examined it, then nodded.

"Go ahead"

xoxox

"At last!" Tom thought "I am ready"

He had been studying the book for six weeks, and was now ready to take the first step on his path to immortality. He had fooled Slughorn completely, and Madame Pince had no idea of the books her library contained.

He stared down at the muggle girl he would use, and then at the diary resting on the table. Then he picked up the book, and began to read.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen" He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the diary "Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen" He turned, and pointed his wand at the girl "Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen" He then put the book down, and turned back to the girl "You are about to be a part of history" He took a deep breath, then pointed his wand at the girl again "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

He smiled as the green light flew from the end of his wand towards the girl. But the smile faded as the spell passed through the girl, struck the floor, bounced off it, struck the far wall and then flew back at him at a speed so fast, he didn't have time to duck out of the way.

"Oh bugger" He said, then collapsed as the killing curse struck him in the chest.

xoxox

The following morning, a young woman, with bushy brown hair, walked out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tucking a large bottle of polyjuice potion in to her bag. She walked down the road to Hogsmeade, looked around, then pulled out her wand, pointed it at herself, and clicked her heels together three times. A moment later, she vanished.

xoxox

Luna Lovegood looked up from the table as Hermione Granger appeared in front of her.

"Did it work?"

"Yes"

"Was it fun to visit Hogwarts again?"

"Yes" Hermione sighed "But there really is no place like home"

xoxox

Next Time : "It's A Snorkack I Tell You!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom's spell comes from the lyrics for "No Good Deed" (from "Wicked")


	3. It's A Snorkack I Tell You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rash of mysterious deaths plagues Hogwarts - but Luna has an explanation.

Hermione Granger looked out of her bedroom window, and smiled. Her sixth year at Hogwarts started in two days, and she was quite looking forward to it, despite the drawbacks she faced.

She was sixteen again, and still somewhat unattractive. Ron would think they were going to be a couple. Luna wouldn't even realise that either of them was gay. And Snape would be teaching, instead of rotting in hell.

But to see all her friends again - a great many of whom had been killed in the war - would be nice, and of course, this time she had Lucy to help her.

She checked her list again - the names were still the same. Twelve names, all of people who had betrayed, hurt, maimed and killed members of The Order and The DA. Twelve people who would never get a chance to.

xoxox

"So - how was your summer?" Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"Strange. Professor Dumbledore took me to meet the new DaDa teacher..." There was a large scream from outside and they both leaped to their feet, wands drawn. A moment later, Ron barrelled in to the carriage.

"Malfoy's dead"

"Really?" Hermione said in surprise "What killed him?"

"No one knows. But Crabbe and Goyle are dead as well"

"That is a pity" Hermione replied. She turned, and smiled as Luna came in.

"Hello Harry. Hello Hermione"

"Hello Luna" They both replied.

"Did you hear about Draco?"

"We did" Harry replied "What do you think did it?"

"I think it was a snorkack. The marks are unmistakable" Luna said matter-of-factly "I think that there is one or more on the train"

Everyone turned to stare at Hermione.

"What?" She asked "Oh - sorry. Don't be silly Luna. Snorkacks don't exist" Luna stared at her for a moment, then smiled slightly.

"Of course not"

xoxox

_(six weeks later)_

"I am sorry to announce that Professor Snape was found dead in his office this morning" Dumbledore was stood at the front of the Great Hall "The cause of death is unknown, however it seems to be the same curse that killed three students earlier this year" He sat down, and watched a few of the students for their reactions. Most seemed to be - if not happy, then not sad at the news. Miss Lovegood was smiling, as if she knew what had been coming ('Not that that would surprise me' he thought), while Miss Granger seemed to be displaying a complete lack of surprise.

Down at the end of the Gryffindor table, Harry had noticed the same thing.

"Hermione - what do you know about this?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You don't seem surprised"

"Don't I?"

"No" He stared at her "So - another snorkack killing?"

"Most likely" She smirked "If they existed, of course"

xoxox

_(December)_

She looked at her list, then at the calender. It would be a bit obvious, to do all five in one night, but she was running out of time. Seven years in the future, although Hermione remembered it as five months before, Luna had told her that Lucy had come to her during Christmas of her fifth year at Hogwarts. And even though Hermione was now screwing with time to an alarming degree, she knew that if Luna didn't receive the snorkack, then she would not be able to give it to Hermione, and then she couldn't bring it back in to the past, where she could give it to Luna for Christmas...

"My brain hurts" She thought.

xoxox

The next morning, the entire school was shocked to the core to hear that three students and two teachers had died in the night.

"Pansy Parkinson, Michael Corner and Susan Bones were all found dead in their dorms. They were the only ones touched, and everyone else slept through it - it was done that quietly" Ginny said at breakfast.

"And Trelawney and Rowling?" Ron asked, not eating for once.

"Same thing" Ginny replied "What the hell is going on?"

"Snorkack infestation" Luna said, sitting down next to them "Has to be"

"And how would we get rid of it?" Hermione asked politely.

"If you would like to help me, I can do a cleansing spell later" Luna smiled at her, and Hermione felt her heart flip inside.

"I would be glad to" She smiled back shyly.

xoxox

_(Christmas Day at The Lovegoods)_

"Oh Daddy look! A snorkack!"

xoxox

_(Christmas Day at The Grangers)_

Hermione Granger checked her list again. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Corner, Bones, Nott, Chang, Slughorn, Snape, Rowling and Trelawney had, between them, wiped out The Order in one way or another. But now that wouldn't happen, and The Order would have a better shot at winning the war.

And no one had any idea what killed them, because - after all - Snorkack's don't exist, do they?

xoxox

Next Time : The House Of Granger


	4. The House Of Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns about The Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and.... Granger?

_Hogwarts Great Hall, September 1991._

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Dumbledore beamed out at the students "In a moment, we will start the welcoming feast. But first - the new students will be sorted"

Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the hall, and held up a list.

"Hannah Abbot"

A blonde girl with pigtails walked up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Susan Bones"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hermione watched with interest as a few names were called out, then

"Hermione Granger"

Everyone turned to stare at her, and she walked over to the stool, and picked up the hat. As she put it on, she heard a voice in her head.

"Well - this is most unusual"

"Why?" She thought.

"Do you have an older sister? Or a cousin?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Fairly sure, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I am sure I have sorted you, or someone like you before" There was a long pause "Are you related to the Founder Hermione Granger?"

"Not that I know of. My parents are both muggles, so I would think it unlikely"

"Oh well. I just thought I recognised your aura" There was a pause "GRANGER"

"Is that my house, or are you just repeating my name?"

xoxox

_(History Of Magic, Two weeks later)_

"As you know, Hogwarts was founded by the four great witches and wizards of the age - Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Hermione Granger"

"What about Salazar Slytherin, sir?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Ah - young Slytherin. He had the potential to be great, but, from all accounts, he was soundly thrashed in a duel by Miss Granger" He turned to Hermione and added "Not you, my dear" before turning back "And he spent the rest of his life in poverty, and died penniless and forgotten" He looked down at his notes "So - who can tell me about some of the famous wizards of recent history?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore" Harry Potter said.

"Yes. Mister..."

"Potter, sir"

"Yes, Mister Potter. Albus Dumbledore is one of the more famous wizards. Anyone else?"

"Tom Riddle" Hermione said.

"Ah yes - the great Healer Riddle" Binns smiled "A member of your house, I believe?"

"Yes sir" Hermione smiled proudly "He said that being a Granger was one of the things that turned his life around, and allowed him to become such a good healer"

"Indeed. Five points to Granger" Binns smiled again "My, my - this could get confusing"

xoxox

_(Seven years later)_

Hermione walked down the corridors, smiling to herself. In a few days, she would graduate from Hogwarts, and she had already had a number of job offers from various departments in The Ministry, along with a number of research opportunities and so forth.

She stopped as she heard foot steps behind her, and turned to see Luna walk up beside her.

"Hello sweetie" She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Hey honey" Luna smiled "I have someone I would like you to meet"

"Okay" She smiled as Luna took her hand, and lead her through various corridors to an unused classroom on the fifth floor.

"Minnie, I would like you to meet one of the four Founders, Miss Hermione Granger" Hermione stared in surprise as a ghostly figure faded in to view, then gasped in surprise as she realised how familiar this figure looked.

"Why does she look like me?"

"Funny story" Luna smiled "It's like this..."

xoxox

Next Time : No Good Deed


	5. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a plan to set the world to rights. What could possibly go wrong?

Luna Lovegood stared in surprise at her wife. Hermione had appeared in front of her a few minutes earlier, and had then proceed to literally tear her hair out.

"Honey?" She said, but Hermione paid no attention to her "HONEY?" When there was still no reaction, Luna took a step forward, and slapped the women she loved.

The reaction was instantaneous. Hermione span round, gaping at her, then - a moment later, she collapsed in to Luna's arms, sobbing.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No"

"Are you sure?" Luna stroked her love's hair "It might make you feel better"

"You'll just laugh"

"That's a possibility" Luna admitted "But if you don't tell me, I might be forced to take drastic action" She started to run her fingers down Hermione's side, then - when she reached the side of her stomach, she started to tickle.

"Okay! I'll talk"

"Good" Luna sat Hermione up, wiped her eyes and cheeks, then smiled "So - what's got you so upset?"

"You know how I wanted to change the past, to stop the war?"

"Yes"

"Well - it didn't entirely go as planned"

"Oh dear" Luna sighed "Tell me everything"

xoxox

_Well - first I thought if Harry's parents were alive, they might help with the war effort._

Hermione appeared in the garden of Harry's old house at Godric's Hollow, and looked around. She was quite surprised to see that, although the house was still under Fidelius, she could see it perfectly. After Pettigrew had been killed in the war (which wouldn't happen for another twenty years from her perspective), the secret had passed on to Harry, who was the lawful master of the house.

"Obvious the Fidelius Charm doesn't care about temporal mechanics" She thought, then glanced at her watch. It was about thirty minutes until Voldemort would arrive, so she walked up to the door, and knocked. A few moments later, she was facing James Potter's wand.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lucy Doyle, and although you have no reason to believe me, Voldemort is coming here to kill you"

"Nonsense..."

"Pettigrew gave you up" She said in desperation "Either dispel the charm and recast it with a new secret keeper, or run away now, because you aren't safe" Harry's father stared at her for a few moments, then nodded.

xoxox

"So what went wrong?"

"Well - when Voldemort couldn't find Harry and his parents, he went on a rampage and killed twenty other students who would have been in our year, including Ron, Neville, Padma, Pavarti and Susan Bones, and her aunt" Hermione sighed "It was a massacre that pretty much screwed over the country"

"And..."

"And because Harry was raised by his parents, he didn't become the boy he was" She shook her head "The first time he faced Voldemort, he wet himself, then ran away. Voldemort cursed him in the back, and took over the country"

"I can see why that sucks"

"That's not the worst of it"

"Really?" Luna looked surprised "What is the worst of it?"

"Well - I tried to fix it..."

xoxox

_First I went back, and stopped myself from saving James and Lily_

Hermione appeared in the garden of Harry's old house at Godric's Hollow, and looked around, only to see a red beam of light shoot towards her.

Hermione stared down at the figure in front of her.

"Sorry - but it's the way we have to be"

_Then I jumped forward, to see if I could limit the problems he had in school_

Hermione appeared in the room at the back of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. She looked around, then closed her eyes, and transported herself to the Headmaster's office. For a moment, she wondered what her younger self would make of what she had just done ("But you can't apparate in Hogwarts! It says so in 'Hogwarts: A History'!"), but then she looked up at the sorting hat.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"May I put you on?" She asked "I have something to ask of you, and it is imperative you do it"

"Very well" She picked up the hat, and lowered it on to her head.

"Miss Granger, is it? Aren't you due to start here tomorrow evening?"

"Yes"

"Ah - you are a time traveller. The second one I have met. So what do you want?"

"I need you to put Draco Malfoy, who also starts tomorrow, in Hufflepuff"

"Why?"

"Because if he stays in Slytherin, he will take over the world" She could have sworn the sorting hat was sniggering at her, but she didn't want to annoy it, so she remained silent.

"Very well, Miss Granger - I will do as you ask, as long as you are sure?"

"I am sure"

"Then so mote it be"

xoxox

I stayed for the sorting the next day

"MALFOY, DRACO"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"WHAT?"

xoxox

"And I thought everything was going to plan..." She saw Luna smirking at her "You know, don't you?"

"Know what, dearest?" Luna was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"What happened when I returned"

"How could I possibly know that?" Luna smirked again, then burst out laughing "Sorry. It was just a little bit predictable"

"Really?"

"You thought they would change him?"

"Yes" She hung her head "It never occurred to me that he might change them instead"

"So - what happened?"

"When I came back, he was running the country. With the whole of Hufflepuff - both past and present - behind him, he wiped Voldemort out within two years, then took on The Order and The Ministry. It was a massacre that no one - apart from you, it appears - ever saw coming, and couldn't even take seriously"

"So - you went back to correct it?"

"Yes"

xoxox

Hermione appeared in the room at the back of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. She looked around, then closed her eyes, and transported herself to the Headmaster's office. For a moment, she wondered again what her younger self would make of what she had just done ("But you can't apparate in Hogwarts! It says so in 'Hogwarts: A History'!"), but then she looked up at the sorting hat.

"Didn't you just leave?" The hat asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I need you to ignore what I told you before?"

"Bwahahahah" The hat laughed at the expression on her face "Learned your lesson, did you?"

"Yes" She blushed "I don't suppose you know how to win the war?"

"Of course"

"Really?"

"I know everything" The hat beamed at her, looking a tad smug.

"And are you going to tell me?"

"You already know. Or you should" The hat stared down at her "Come on, Smartest Witch, think about it!"

Hermione stared up at the hat for a moment, then suddenly she threw her fist in to the air.

"YES!"

xoxox

"Well - when you think about it, it was obvious really"

"So what did you do?" Luna asked.

xoxox

"POTTER, HARRY"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

xoxox

Next : The Grand Army Of The Light


	6. The Grand Army Of The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the only people you can rely on is yourself.

"Luna, I need you to give this book to me in about a week. And tell me to read it in The Chamber"

"Yes dear"

xoxox

"If you are going to read that book, you probably want to do it in private" Luna said quietly "And in a room with a lot of space. Ask Harry if he can let you in to The Chamber" Hermione turned and stared at her friend.

"Why?" Luna smiled mysteriously at her.

"Let's just say a friend told me"

"Okay" Hermione stared at the girl for a few moments, then turned to Harry "Harry - can you do me a favour?"

xoxox

Two hours later, Hermione reached the end of the book, then closed it.

POP!

She looked up, and found herself staring at an older version of... herself?

"Hello Hermione" The new Hermione waved.

"Hello?" Hermione waved back hesitantly.

POP!

Another Hermione appeared, and the two Hermiones turned to face the newest arrival.

"Hello Hermiones!" The newest Hermione waved. One of the Hermiones waved back, but the original one simply stared at her.

POP! POP!POP!POP!POP!

"Five?" The original Hermione yelled "There are seven of me now?"

"Eight, technically" One of the new arrivals said.

"And who are you all?"

"Oh - we are you" Another of the girls said "Well - we will be"

POP!POP!

"What the..."

"That's all of us" The latest arrival smiled "There were only ten of us here, so I will be the last one to come back, at least for the moment"

"And..." Hermione trailed off "Okay - I don't even know what question to ask"

"Let me start you off" The newest arrival said "And you can call me Hermione10, if that will help"

"Okay" She looked at the others "And you are Hermione2 through Hermione9"

"Yes" The other eight nodded in unison "But we'll let Ten tell you all about it" Hermione, and the other eight copies of her, turned to face Hermione10.

"We are here to help you kill Voldemort" Ten said.

"Oh" Hermione shrugged "How?"

"Oh that's a doddle" Hermione8 said with a smirk, then added "When we are done, you need to give the book back to Luna"

"Why?"

"Because otherwise she won't be able to give it to you"

xoxox

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Can you tell me to kill Voldemort?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me"

"Okay" Harry paused "Go kill Voldemort for me, would you?"

"As you wish"

xoxox

"Albus! You have to see this!" Dumbledore looked up as McGonagall ran in to his office.

"What is it Minerva?"

"Just... just ..." She shook her head "Just come with me"

xoxox

"Miss Granger - do you have an explanation for this?" Dumbledore stared down at the broken and beaten body of Voldemort, then up at the somewhat bloody and gore covered figure of Hermione.

"Yes sir" Hermione nodded "Harry asked me to kill him, so I did"

"How?"

"Luna gave me a book on time travel. And after I read it, nine version of me, all from the future appeared. I asked Harry to ask me to kill Voldemort and when he did we - me and my other selves - went to Riddle Manor"

"Ten of you killed him?"

"No sir" Hermione laughed "That would just be silly"

"Oh"

"It was a hundred of us" Dumbledore simply stared at her "Apparently seeing one hundred Hermiones appear out of thin air was too much for him, and his brain literally exploded" She frowned "You think one of me would have mentioned that, but no - they didn't think it was necessary" She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair "I'm going to be combing bits of him out of my hair for weeks!"

xoxox

_(Ten years in the future)_

"Honey?" Luna walked in to the living room, and found Hermione lying in front of the fire.

"Yes dear?" Hermione looked up.

"I know you did all the time travelling a year ago, but there's one more trip you need to take"

"Really?" Hermione smiled "What would you like me to do?" Luna held up a book.

"I need you to go back and give me this"

"But isn't that the copy you gave me?"

"Yup"

"So where did you get it?"

"From you" Luna beamed "Where else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is marked as complete, I might add more chapters as they occur to me. So - watch this space :)

**Author's Note:**

> These are not supposed to be taken seriously, and they are not meant to be realistic. They are just some fun things that occurred to me after reading the do-over fics I mentions :)
> 
> Also - I am not JK Rowling, and honestly, I am not sure I want to be. I like my life as it is, writing stories for fun and frolics, not for the cash.


End file.
